callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hangar
Hangar is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: World at War. It is a medium-sized map, and is quite open. It is comparable in size, placement, hiding, and sniping ability to Call of Duty 4's map Vacant. As the name suggests, the map features an aircraft hangar in disrepair. This is a good map to make use of Shotguns and Submachine Guns. This map is much easier to play if you are in a Team Deathmatch. It is very difficult to hide on this level, so if you are a "hide in the dark, then strike" kind of player, this map isn't for you. Multiplayer Tactics Take advantage of the open area. You want to have a gun that has good mobility and high damage. Mainly, a machine gun would do this with flying colors. SMGs at medium to close range work as well because the map is not very large. Have a team and gang up on people; this is a useful tactic in all game types and maps, but this map is definitely a place to stick together. If you don't, you will have a hard time here. Often, a well oiled team can easily defend the hangar interior with ease, sporting one or two snipers near the fighter planes and other players defending the entrances with Bouncing Bettys. You also have a better chance at killing players with a teammate as support; if you do not kill them (i. e., you die), they have a chance to kill the enemy. Do not "blob" with your team, a.k.a. sticking in a large group of people because you never know if an enemy is equipped with a Rifle Grenade which could mean a large kill streak for the opposite team. Try to spread out, but stay together. Try to not be a sniper unless you're extremely experienced with all the locations on this map and you've seen where enemy snipers wil usually be as most players use an SMG knowing that there are going to be snipers. Due to the graphical limtitations of the wii, the wii version will be aa lot harder to play as a marine as you are easily visible and the hangar is extremely dark. Every piece of cover on this map is penetratable. Try using a weapon with high penetration or use deep impact. Both teams spawn quite close to each other in Team Deathmatch. Try to throw a few grenades to soften up the enemy while they are still grouped together. Structure Hangar: The interior of the hangar is the area where most of the fighting takes place. If you can snipe the walkway efficiently, do it, although only an experienced sniper can do this well. The best place to snipe would be in the remains of the fighter planes. If you are coming up the stairs into the office room, be wary of players that hide in the corner and wait for players seeking to flank into the room. If you are underneath the office and are unsure if someone is above you, look at the ceiling and/or ground. If a shadow is there that means that someone is above or below you. Remember, you can shoot through the wood relatively easy. Hangar walkway: This area is small, but large battles take place here. If you are walking from one room to another, watch the nearby hut from a distance. Players are known to hide in the Garrison hut's balcony from time to time, waiting until players enter their range. To avert this, throw smoke or flares or just simply run if you think the ambusher is inexpirenced. If you think you killed all the enemies on one side, don't. Enemies tend to hide in the crevasses of the rooms. If you are on the side that is partially destroy, put a Bouncing Betty or two on the sandbagged file cabinet. Artillery Field: This is where the U.S Marine Raiders Spawn. This area is the most deserted area in the map but it can also be a battle ground on the rare occasion. Though, this place shouldn't be ignored due to the fact that this has several of the easy pathways around the map. If the area is deserted, then use it to your advantage. Garrison Hut: This hut is the hut that has the cell. It is also the largest hut. It has two stories. 1F is the troop Quarters and B1 is the Holding cell. Some players camp out in spaces of this hut. An example would be, players hide in the windowless wash room of the Troop Quarters while others camp at the balcony, as said before. One thing is that there is an extra pice of hangar that you can jump from the balcony and aim at the office room in the hangar from there. If you are attacking the office room, then it is suggested that you use deep impact with an American gun, as they have the highest penetration of any weapon. Then you should shoot through the cover. Officer's Quarters: This one story hut is where snipers and ambushers camp, as this is a high traffic in the corner of the map. If one is going into this hut, it is recommend that you be wary of Betties. If you are camping, set the betties where an enemy could not see them from the outside, then quietly wait until your prey obliviously wanders past. Strorage: This is the darkest hut on the map. This is a two story hut: 1f: Fuel storage 2f: Main Storage. You Could try to ambsh but this is not a very trafficked area. Though, in the Wii version, everything changes, this is probably the most sought-after area and many snipers take this place to their advantage, but don't ever overlook here. If you are using a long-ranged weapon, then this is the place for you. Communications Hut: This is where the Japanese Imperial Army Spawns. It is the least trafficked of all and quite useless to be precise. It doesn't have much effect to ambushing as it is rare for enemies to be inside. It is highly recommended that you do not ambush this hut, as you will be alone for most of the period. Though, you can camp here for easy kills as no one expects you in here. Positions Teamwork is the only way you will last in the game because enemies usually traffic the important areas. With that being said, you shouldn't group together as many players will use the "noob tube" and kill an entire squad meaning an easy 40-100 points for the other team. A good tactic is to find another route around the map. Player 1: The lead man. This person should carry a rifle or an automatic weapon as you should be holed up in the Garrison Hut. Use a weapon that trades stopping power for a high rate of fire. Recommended: Type 99/w Bipod, TT-33, Bandolier, Sleight of Hand, Extreme Conditioning. Player 2: This person should camp in the darker areas around the inside of the hangar. This person should make sure their teammates have their backs covered in other places as the flash of your weapon will attract enemies. Make sure that you are the person who picks off enemies trying to reach the officer's quarters. The storage will usually ensure victory. Recommended: Springfield/w Sniper Scope, Colt M1911, Bandolier, Stopping Power, Dead Silence. Player 3: The mobile person. This man should carry an SMG to ambush around the officer's quarters. This person should always have a cooked Frag ready to throw into the area. Along with this, they should get ready to face fierce clos quarters fighting. Recommended: Thompson/w Suppressor, Nambu, Bandolier, Double Tap, Deep Impact. Player 4: This is the support man. This person should always carry a heavy weapon or a shotgun or SMG. A shotgun is usually not recommended here as a shotgun lacks the range to do enough damage to kill a target at the range of fighting in this map. Though, you never know when a shotgun might come in handy. This person needs to conserve ammo as they need to last a long time in the battlefield. Recommended: FG-42/w Bipod, Trench Gun/w Bayonet, Bandolier, Overkill, Steady Aim. Trivia *In a cell in the 2 story building near the Marine spawn, you can find a dead Russian soldier and the ghost of a soldier torturing someone from time to time. It sounds as if a Japanese man talks, then you hear a whip and a scream. Also in this cell is a blood splatter that looks like someone wielding a knife and another that resembles a gun (only slightly). *In the same cell, the blood splatter could also look like God, because it looks like a person with a robe holding a staff. *If you go into spectator mode and go outside of the map, you can see a lot of Zeroes and other hangars. *Try dying on the wire cots placed in the huts. You fall right through. *If you stay quiet it is possible to hear a marine raider shouting in the distance and a man announcing something over a unseen speaker. It seems like he says, "No Nota noten ya!" Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer